


Love in the Rain

by AXEe



Series: General Danvers--Season Two [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Another attempt at a songfic, Astra Lives!!!, F/F, Florence + The Machine - Freeform, Maggie as the bad guy, Sanvers shippers look away this is not for you, Spoilers for the Season Two finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Sometimes, when we're at our lowest, something wonderful can happen.  Slight spoilers for the Season Two finale "Nevertheless, She Persisted"





	Love in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> More GD smut/angst from me, enjoy! :=)

******

_Looking up from underneath_  
_Fractured moonlight on the sea_  
_Reflections still look the same to me_  
_As before I went under_

The rain was cold and heavy, big, fat drops fell like rocks, hitting hard enough to actually hurt somewhat

_’Good,’_ Alex thought darkly as she slogged her way through the rain, puddles splashing underfoot and soaking her jeans _’it fits’_ , after all it wasn’t every day that the woman you love throws you out telling you that she knows you don’t love her.

When Maggie had said that—shouted it, really—Alex had been ashamed to admit that, when asked point blank if she loved Maggie, she hesitated. After that, things had been said, things had been _thrown_ as a matter of fact, and the next thing Alex knew she was screaming that she never wanted to see Maggie Sawyer ever again and had stormed out into the cold. Had this been the movies, the cold would have shocked some sense back into her and she would have gone rushing back to Maggie, apologizing. But this wasn’t the movies, and as she slogged through the rain with no real destination in mind, Alex found that the more she thought about it she knew that Maggie had been right

_And it’s peaceful in the deep_  
_Cathedral where you cannot breathe_  
_No need to pray no need to speak_  
_Now I am under all_

But, she thought, if she didn’t love Maggie, then who did she love?

Unless…

_And it’s breaking over me_  
_Thousands miles down to the sea bed_  
_Found a place to rest my head_

Images of grey-green eyes and long dark hair with a streak of white flashed before her minds eye. Stopping, she leaned against a nearby building as the sound, that awful, awful _sound_ , of how Astra had gasped as she plunged the sword in replayed in her mind. She still had nightmares about that, the way Astra had jerked as she withdrew the sword, the way she’d slumped to the ground, trembling as the blood drained from her body.

Ironic, wasn’t it? The love of her life turned out to be a dead woman, a woman who had died by own hand at that.

Cruel irony.

_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go_

Squeezing her eyes shut against the tears, Alex slumped against the wall next to her, feeling her knees go weak as she silently sobbed for what she could never have. Strong hands suddenly, gently, slid up under her arms, gently supporting her as her knees finally gave out. Turning, she expected to see Maggie, or Kara, or even just some concerned stranger. But what she saw stunned her totally, utterly, completely

Astra stood there in the rain, her hair wet and plastered to her face as she gently supported Alex. Jerking back in surprise, Alex felt herself slip and fall into a puddle. Astra moved as if to catch her, but then stopped, frowning, the concern written on her face as clear as day. Panting for breath, Alex scrambled to her feet and simply stared. Slowly, Astra held out her hands, palms out, no weapons, she was saying without words, even though Alex knew, that with her powers—and even without them—Astra could kill her with ease.

But no.

Astra wasn’t going to hurt her, if that was her plan, she’d have done it already. Snapping herself out of her stupor, Alex slowly looked Astra up and down. The black catsuit was gone, replaced by a worn pair of jeans and a heavy jacket with boots. The entire ensemble looked worn and second hand, and there were smudges of dirt on her hands and face, as if she’d been living of the streets for the past year. Shakily, Alex slowly reached out with a trembling hand, gently resting it on Astra’s shoulder, to confirm that what she was seeing was _real_ , that _Astra_ was real.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_  
_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_  
_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me_  
_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

Smirking, Astra gently gripped her wrist and moved Alex’s hand to over her heart, leaving it there as Alex felt the other woman’s heart strongly beating beneath her skin. Slowly, Alex looked up at Astra’s face.

Neither of them said anything as Alex found herself reaching out to cup Astra’s cheek and slowly pulled Astra in for a kiss

_Though the pressure’s hard to take_  
_It’s the only way I can escape_  
_It seems a heavy choice to make_  
_And now I am under all_

_And it’s breaking over me_  
_Thousands miles down to the sea bed_  
_Found a place to rest my head_  
_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go_  


Astra made no move to stop her, indeed she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her close, kissing her back with a fervent intensity, turning to push her against the wall, pulling away to bite at Alex’s jaw and throat, leaving a trail of fire in her wake as she worked a hand under Alex’s sopping shirt

_And it’s over_  
_And I’m going under_  
_But I’m not giving up_  
_I’m just giving in_

Digging her fingers into the denim of Astra’s jeans, Alex gave as good as she got, biting at Astra’s throat, drawing little gasps and groans of pleasure from the Kryptonian as she roughly forced Alex harder against the wall and worked her other hand down under Alex’s waistband, ice cold fingers searching

_I’m slipping underneath_  
_So cold and so sweet_

Alex threw her head back, gasping, as Astra’s ice cold fingers made contact with her center, gently working under her panties and roughly thrusting inside. There was no gentleness here, not yet at least, instead it was hard and rough. It felt like forgiveness to Alex as she buried her face into Astra’s shoulder, whimpering, biting down on the worn leather of Astra’s jacket to muffle her cries

Desperately clinging to Astra, Alex wailed as she suddenly stopped, pulling back slightly. Cupping her cheek, Astra leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips as she gently lifted off the ground, carrying Alex with her, all the way back to Alex’s apartment, softly landing on the balcony. Smiling at her softly, Astra nodded towards the doors. Fumbling with numb, icy fingers, Alex struggled to get her key out and unlock the doors, hurrying inside; Astra right behind her.

Standing in the middle of the room, Alex turned, gasping as Astra suddenly pounced on her again, yanking her into a hard, rough, passionate kiss as she soundly stripped them down to bare skin, gently scooping Alex up and carrying her over to the bed, gently laying her down, pressing herself down on top of her, skin to skin, kissing her all the while, making love to her

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_  
_So sweet and so cold_  
_And all this devotion I never knew at all_  
_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released_  
_In the arms of the ocean…deliver me_

Alex writhed on the bed sheets as those wonderful fingers gently eased between her legs again, tangling in the short hairs there, before gently slipping inside, gently stroking as Astra’s other hand curled behind Alex’s head, pulling her up into a gentle kiss. Trembling, limbs shaking, Alex clung to Astra as she came undone, a wonderful warm burst through her, warming her, filling her from head to toe.

Sighing, she sagged back onto the bed, blinking as reality came back. Slowly sitting up on her elbows she turned to stare at Astra, eyes drawn to the long white scar on Astra’s chest, between her breasts. Cautiously, she reached out and very lightly traced her fingers down its length, tensing as Astra gently gripped her wrist, but to not stop her she realized, no, just to steady her trembling hands. Slowly, she looked up at Astra’s face, getting lost in grey-green eyes

“How?” she whispered, the first word either of them had spoken since the encounter out in the rain. Astra smirked as she gently took Alex’s hand and brought it to her lips, gently kissing Alex’s knuckles

“Does it matter?” she asked quietly

“No…I guess not” Alex agreed, looking away, stopping when Astra gently gripped her chin, thumb brushing away her tears

“None of that,” she admonished gently “no tears for fallen enemies, leave them where they lay on the battlefield” she whispered

“Are we still enemies?” Alex wondered

“No,” Astra chuckled “we never were, really, merely on opposing sides,” she frowned, idly moving her hands to rub up and down Alex’s shoulders “you’re shivering” she noted

“I’m cold,” Alex admitted, although she knew it had nothing to do with the temperature. She sighed as Astra gently pulled her close, her naturally high body temperature warming Alex through to her core “I love you” she whispered against Astra’s shoulder

_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go_  
_Deliver me_  
_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go_  
_Deliver me_  
_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go_  
_Deliver me_  
_Never let me go_

“I know,” Astra murmured against the top of her head “and you are forgiven,” she said as she pulled away to look Alex in the eye “I’ve been watching you,” she said softly “I almost intervened when the Daxamites invaded, I nearly did when Rhea broke the terms of the Dakkam Ur”

“So why didn’t you?” Alex wondered

“Because Kara needed to win on her own,” Astra explained “she needed to make her own choices, good or bad. She’s a woman grown now, she doesn’t need me anymore”

“But she wants you,” Alex whispered “so do I” she admitted

“And I you,” Astra explained “your Maggie was right,” she said “it would be wrong for both of you enter into marriage if one of you didn’t truly love the other”

“Heard that did you?” Alex chuckled

“I think half the city heard you” Astra drawled. And finally, after days of tension and uncertainly, of opening her heart once again and getting it crushed once again, Alex finally laughed, pulling Astra close. It wouldn’t be easy she knew, with the DEO, Kara, but she finally had what she had truly wanted all along, even though she was too scared to admit to even herself. She finally had Astra by her side.

_And it’s over_  
_And I’m going under_  
_But I’m not giving up_  
_I’m just giving in_

_I’m slipping underneath_  
_So cold and so sweet_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Florence + the Machine's "Never Let Me Go". Now, please let _me_ know what you thought :=)


End file.
